Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance, is a Pegasus unicorn pony . Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are called "unicorns" in this episode, and Luna is called a "Pegasus unicorn" on Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page. Despite this, storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti calls the princesses alicorns. In Magic Duel, Trixie's necklace is referred to as the Alicorn Amulet. Content directly from the show supersedes all other information. who is first featured in the season two finale A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, alongside Shining Armor, her fiancé. She is Twilight Sparkle's foal-sitter in Twilight's flashback, and she becomes her sister-in-law after marrying Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Various promotional materials, including a ''New York Times'' ad, Archived locally A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1's Hubworld, iTunes, and Netflix summaries, the back cover of the DVD Royal Pony Wedding, and the home page of Treehouse TV's Royal Wedding Contest site, state that she is the niece of Princess Celestia. A blurb on one of the toy sets featuring Cadance says that she and Shining Armor "lead the Crystal Empire together!" Indeed, a background pony proclaimed her as "The Crystal Princess!" at the end of The Crystal Empire - Part 2.__TOC__ Her cutiemark is the Crystal Heart. Production and development Lauren Faust was involved in the inception of the story in which this Princess first appears. At that point in development, she was not designed as an alicorn, and Faust was surprised to see her as such; the decision was made after she was no longer working on the show. Faust intended Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be the only alicorns. Name Cadence is a musical term of Italian origin meaning modulation, inflection rhythm, or the closing sequence of a musical phrase. The term, relative to horses, refers to the animal's natural rhythm made by its hooves when it's walking, trotting or galloping. The Princess was named after Cadince, the daughter of executive producer Stephen Davis. Archived locally The original spelling "Cadence" is used in some publicity material and the credits of the first two episodes of season 3, while the later variation "Cadance" is used near-exclusively and prominently in publicity material and all products, one of which used "Cadence" in a promotional photo but used "Cadance" in its actual release. Prior to the episodes' airing, a ''New York Times'' ad gave Cadance's full title as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, mi amore cadenza being Italian for my love cadence. Twilight Sparkle initially doesn't recognize this name as referring to Cadance, who is a close friend of hers, when she reads the wedding invitation in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Cutie mark Cadance's cutie mark switches between two different designs throughout A Canterlot Wedding. The cutie mark, a crystal heart, is sometimes depicted with a single mirror-like facet at its center, and sometimes with multiple facets around its center. The Cadance toys use the single-facet version, embedded in a gilded decorated frame. Her cutie mark bears a strong resemblance to the Crystal Heart from The Crystal Empire - Parts 1 and 2. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, when she holds the crystal heart, her cutie mark glows as if surrounded by her magic. Depiction in the series A Canterlot Wedding Wedding invitation Cadance is first mentioned by Twilight Sparkle in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 when Twilight reads aloud the wedding invitation sent to her from Princess Celestia. Twilight is invited to "the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and... Twilight's brother", Shining Armor. Twilight immediately resents the situation for not being told about it personally by her brother, and doesn't recognize the name "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza". When Twilight gets to Canterlot and confronts her brother about the wedding, he tells her that Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, her old foalsitter, and Twilight gleefully calls her "the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters" then goes on to praise her as "beautiful", "caring", and "kind" in her voice-over of a flashback of her childhood where she is foal-sat by Cadance. Twilight's flashback Cadance, as Twilight describes, is caring and kind in the flashback. It kind of shows her as fun-loving. She greets Twilight with a hug, bandages her and wipes her tears when she's hurt, plays with her on a swing-set, tells Twilight she feels lucky to be her foal-sitter, and does a little song-and-dance with her. Twilight's voice-over says Cadance spreads love wherever she goes, while a brief scene shows Cadance casting a spell that quells an argument between two ponies. Twilight mentions in the flashback that Cadance is a princess. Impostor Cadance Immediately after the flashback, Cadance joins Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight enthusiastically greets her with the song-and-dance from the flashback, but Cadance coldly rebuffs her. Throughout the episode, Cadance raises Twilight's suspicions with her "demanding", "totally insincere", and "rude" behavior, as she tells her friends. She tries to broach the subject to Shining Armor, but Cadance interrupts before they have a chance to talk and takes Shining Armor into another room. Twilight, peeking through the door, sees Cadance casting a spell on Shining Armor, and concludes that she's "downright evil" then runs off. Twilight then confronts Cadance at the wedding rehearsal, in front of Princess Celestia and the rest of the attendants, which makes Cadance run away from the rehearsal in distress. Shining Armor explains that the spell Cadance used on him is meant to ease his headaches, and excuses Cadance's behavior as stress from the wedding preparations. Rebuked, Twilight is left alone to regret her accusation and strained relations with her brother in a short reprise of the song B.B.B.F.F. Cadance returns and trots on a toy-like image of Twilight from the song sequence; Cadance at first looks down compassionately at Twilight, but then her eyes shine green, her face becomes cruel and she encircles Twilight in green flames, which pull her into the ground as the scene fades to black and the episode ends. The real Cadance The story resumes with A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Underground, in "the caves beneath Canterlot", the imposter Cadance taunts Twilight through apparitions in the caves' crystals. She tells Twilight that the caves are the ideal place to keep those who try to interfere with her plans. Twilight attacks the apparitions with blasts of magical energy from her horn, and eventually breaks open a passage to find a scuffed and scared Cadance who almost immediately recognizes Twilight and tells her she's been imprisoned by the impostor Cadance. She does the song-and-dance from Twilight's flashback, proving her identity, and the two ponies warmly hug. Cadance and her impostor share a song sequence, This Day Aria, with Cadance and Twilight making their way out of the caves while the impostor prepares for the wedding and begins the wedding ceremony. After the song, Twilight and Cadance are confronted by the three former bridesmaids Lyra, Minuette and Twinkleshine, who block their way out of the caves. The scene cuts to the impostor and Shining Armor almost completing their wedding ceremony, when Twilight and Cadance interrupt the wedding, and a brief flashback shows Cadance throwing a small bouquet to distract the bridesmaids. Cadance declares that the impostor is a changeling, and the impostor reveals herself as queen of the changelings, who is named Queen Chrysalis in the episode's script but not on-screen. Cadance charges the queen, but backs off when the queen threatens to send her back to the caves. Princess Celestia tries to overpower the queen with her magic, but is defeated, surprising everyone, including the Changeling Queen. Celestia sends Twilight and her friends to get the Elements of Harmony, but they are captured by the Changeling Queen's minions and brought back to the wedding hall, where Celestia is imprisoned in a cocoon and Cadance's hooves are glued to the floor. Love conquers all Twilight takes the opportunity, when the queen is preoccupied, to free Cadance so she can reunite with Shining Armor, and her magic snaps him out of his trance. Shining Armor tries to perform a spell to repel the changelings, but he doesn't have the strength to repel them. Cadance tells Shining Armor that her love will give him strength, and their magic spreads outward and repels all the changelings and their queen off into the horizon. Twilight and her friends help Cadance put together her wedding, with arrangements meeting her enthusiastic approval, and Shining Armor jokes that Cadance agreed to marry him after he told her she'd be gaining Twilight as her sister. At the wedding, Celestia proclaims that the power of Cadance and Shining Armor's love is undeniable, and pronounces them "mare and colt". The couple look onto the castle courtyard and wave to the cheering crowds, then kiss. After a wedding reception montage, Cadance and Shining Armor enter their chariot and Cadance tosses a bouquet, which Rarity violently catches. The happy couple then ride off into the night, presumably going on their honeymoon. The Crystal Empire Princess Cadance first appears in Season 3 in the episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the Crystal Empire to help Shining Armor and Princess Cadance protect the empire from King Sombra, they find Cadance in the throne room overlooking the empire. She is using her magic to power a protective barrier to fend off King Sombra, and looks haggard and weary. However, at the sight of Twilight, her close friend and new sister-in-law, she eagerly runs to her and recites their childhood chant. She tells Twilight that one day they should get together when the "fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance". Shining Armor explains to the ponies that Cadance hasn't slept and barely eats because she must constantly use her magic to "spread love and light" and defend the empire. She cannot go on like that forever, so Twilight Sparkle and her friends must find another way to protect the empire. They set up a Crystal Faire to help the Crystal Ponies recall their rich history and culture, and all seems to be going well until the friends realize that the heart-shaped crystal serving as the centerpiece of the Faire is supposed to be a genuine artifact called the Crystal Heart. When Twilight notifies the royal couple of this disheartening discovery, Cadance reassures Twilight but suddenly collapses in Shining Armor's arms, gasping for air. Holes start appearing in the magical shield, and King Sombra's black smoke billows into the vulnerable empire. The next episode, The Crystal Empire - Part 2, continues where the previous episode left off. As Sombra advances ever nearer to the empire's center, Shining Armor supports Cadance and exchanges a tender glance with her. She straightens up and recreates the magical shield, blocking Sombra's advance and slicing off the tip of his horn. This close call reminds the other ponies that they must find and restore the real Crystal Heart. As Sombra launches his second invasion, Twilight and Spike eventually locate the Crystal Heart at the top of the castle's central tower, but Sombra sees their progress and traps Twilight in a encirclement of crystals. Spike begins the long descent down the tower, precariously holding the heart, when Sombra charges right at him. Seeing this, Shining Armor lifts Cadance on his back. Cadance opens her eyes and sees a bright blue light falling towards King Sombra riding on a black crystal. She stretches out her wings and Shining Armor throws her at the Crystal Heart. She flies fast enough to intercept both the Crystal Heart and Spike in the nick of time, leaving Sombra dumbfounded. Levitating the Crystal Heart before her and carrying Spike on her back, she flies over the astonished Crystal Ponies. One of them cries, "Behold! The Crystal Princess!" She lands amidst the ponies and proclaims: The Crystal Ponies smile and kneel before their princess as they become more translucent and resplendent than ever. Their combined power defeats Sombra once and for all, and the Crystal Empire is saved. She later walks with Shining Armor and the main cast to the train. Games Ponies Play Princess Cadance is set to return in the upcoming episode, Games Ponies Play. Other depictions Toys Cadance is featured in a number of products, among them: *A "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" playset featuring a plastic castle, a Shining Armor playful pony, and a Princess Cadance Playful Pony. *A playset with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance Fashion Style ponies, which states the couple "lead the Crystal Empire together". *A large talking Princess Cadance toy that says phrases when you press her cutie mark. *A Princess Cadance miniature figurine which comes as part of the fifth wave of mystery packs with a collector card that states that she "loves tiaras" in its European release and that she "likes to spend time helping others" in its American release. *As part of the Miniature Collection, Princess Cadance is included in a pack with Shining Armor and Twilight, this version is closer to the show model then the mystery pack version and is shown on the right. *A 3-pack that comes with normal sized Princess Luna, normal sized Princess Celestia, and Cadance. They are brush-able, and come with a few accessories. *A Playful Ponies pack with Twilight Sparkle and accessories as a part of the Crystal Empire toyline. Trading cards Princess Cadance is listed as possessing a seventh Element of Harmony, Love, in the 2012 My Little Pony trading cards. The element is also attributed to Shining Armor; the initial release additionally lists it as his pet. My Little Pony mobile game description Also known as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Twilight Sparkle's former foal-sitter is married to Shining Armor. Quotes Gallery :Princess Cadance image gallery Notes References See also *This Day Aria *Queen Chrysalis, who impersonated Princess Cadance pl:Księżniczka Cadance es:Princesa Cadance Category:Royalty Category:Pegasus unicorn ponies Category:Female characters